


GO ON...

by briget_bee



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Comatose, Dixon NEAR DEATH, F/F, M/M, Maya injured and in Grey Sloan, Medically Induces Coma, Mrs Dixon stabbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/pseuds/briget_bee
Summary: Featured and perhaps not so well known characters (and fandoms) face coma situations as their loved ones attempt to coax them back from the 'brink'. I welcome feedback (please be kind!) and I'd love to see your suggestions about what you'd like to see here.
Relationships: Emmett Dixon & Michael Dixon, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop & Carina Bishop, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. MICHAEL and EMMETT DIXON

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).



"I wasn't going to come here, Dad; Mom didn't want me to. Dr. Lewis, the woman you tried to block from providing therapy to  
troubled SFD members: remember her?-she helped me to realize some things about myself...some things that shocked me. See...  
I don't so much HATE YOU; otherwise, I wouldn't have spent most of my life chasing your love and approval. I pushed my own wants  
and desires down DEEP INSIDE: my desire to be an artist, my attraction to men-all for what YOU wanted. Yeah; I know that you plan  
to run for public office one of these days. That's why you coerced me into joining the Fire Academy.

I tried to be what you wanted. See how that worked out-BRILLIANTLY, huh? Travis has been so great, both as a friend and a partner.  
And I know that you tried to tank his career and that you would have if not for Chief Sullivan.* I love him Dad...that would be so much  
more satisfying if you were awake."

"You don't love my Mom, and you don't love me. If you did you wouldn't have made our lives a living hell. I thought that Mom had killed  
you; I actually prayed that she had...but seeing you here, weak and small, stripped of all of your power...Please LIVE, so that you can face  
the many charges waiting for you. You killed whatever love Mom and I ever had for you, and you deserve everything you get. Goodbye, Dad.  
I'll see you at trial: I'm testifying for MOM." A few steps away from his father's private room, this sound reaches Emmett's ears: beeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeep!...A sad smile touches the son's lips as he continued walking.

*Michael Dixon attempted to use Montgomery's relationship with Emmett against him and failed: Training Officers are unofficial supervisors,  
and though he technically out-ranks the younger Dixon he (Travis) was still unranked (at the time, and Ripley's policy revision to the dating  
policy had already been adopted, making the first point moot


	2. MAYA and CARINA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While defending a WOC who had been set upon by a member of the Proud Boys  
> Maya Bishop received a blow to the head from the big bad brute (who was subsequently  
> taken part by an enraged Jack Gibson). Grey Sloan neurologists decided that a medically  
> induced coma to combat brain swell was appropriate.

"Maya: you are my LIFE, my EVERYTHING...please, PLEASE come back to me. I know that you are fighting so hard, but Baby and I'm  
gonna ask you to FIGHT HARDER. You are a Champion, with the spirit of a champion. You will wake up; I KNOW IT...

"Mason was here. He stayed all night; he is at our home now. Both he and your Mother are so worried for you. It's obvious that he  
is so uncomfortable in closed spaces but he stayed despite that. I'd like him to be more of a part of our lives when you wake up.  
Andrea stops in every few hours. His support means so much to me, Bella. Oh, and reception is aware that LANE is not to be admitted  
to this area.

"Amelia expressed optimism about your brain scans and you can't imagine how thrilled that made me. I know that you'll be back with  
me soon. When that happens I want to marry you RIGHT AWAY. I love you and I'm no longer asking that you fight your back with us:  
_I am demanding it, Maya_...I don't make many demands of you and I insist that you comply!"

"Andy also insists, and your team. All of the stations in the _brigata_?-the BRIGADE-have all made appearances. Very very  
impressive, my love! You are obviously well-respected and loved. I'm waiting, Love. Please hurry.


End file.
